


【第三体育馆组乱交】心怀怨恨

by envsanqian



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Crack, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-04
Updated: 2019-12-04
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:54:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21670087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/envsanqian/pseuds/envsanqian
Summary: 无授权翻译，给亲友的自嗨作品，请谨慎避雷。作者原话：月岛报复赤苇、木兔、黑尾三人(主要是赤苇)的故事。 前作《小武，那不是头痛药! ! 》系列的续集还是赠品？ 这个故事。 我认为它已经成为一部可以单独阅读的作品，而不需要阅读到目前为止的系列。 本作品的主题是「加倍返回」。 作品中包含性描写 所以请允许我指定为 r。 要素包括4P，拘束，言语责备，耳责，前后插入，口交和干性高潮的表现 所以，不擅长那些描写的人请注意。
Comments: 1
Kudos: 54





	【第三体育馆组乱交】心怀怨恨

”嘿嘿嘿！再来一球，赤苇！”

体育馆内，声音依然如故地回荡。  
咚，赤苇高高抛起球，木兔将球打出。 网对面的黑尾跳起来拦网，但果然单人拦网还是挡不住。

“啊啊啊，又被突破了~”  
“嘿，嘿!! 本大爷怎么样! ”  
“嘛，一人拦网都打不破的扣球，才会很糟糕啊。”  
“赤！苇！”  
“至少再来一道墙就不一样了... ... ”

黑尾这么说着，三个人僵住了。  
回想起“那道墙”可是因为昨晚被三个人激烈地搞了那么久，今天才会不在场。 黑尾口中吐出“啊——”的声音，游动着眼睛。

“算了，做完的事情反悔也无济于事。”  
没办法，正要这么说的时候。

“辛苦了。”

出现了刚才提到的那个人的声音。

「「「月岛！！？？」」」

三个人转向入口处的声音来源，所有人都惊讶地看到了。  
那不是竟然一直睡到今天中午的月岛，正拿着3个瓶子站在体育馆门口吗。  
有那么一瞬间，以为那只是幻觉，但似乎并非如此。  
三人一动不动地站着的时候，月岛主动向球场靠近。

三个人都很害怕。  
不管怎么逞强，只要月岛本人还记得昨天的事情，恐怕他们自己都不会被善罢甘休。

他，还记得昨天的事吗... ？

不是运动造成的汗水顺着黑尾的后背流下来。

“昨天对不起，听说我在浴室里摔倒了... ... ”  
“不，不，一点也没关系哦？你的身体怎么样? ”

一边冒着冷汗，离入口比较近的黑尾被月岛搭话了。  
总之先观察月岛的情况吧。  
脸色还不错。 从能走路的程度来看，昨天的后遗症似乎没有留下多少。  
把一个瓶子递给黑尾，月岛回答说。

“是的，托您的福，现在好多了。”  
“不、不睡觉没关系吗? ”

木兔这么一问，月岛便钻过网，朝木兔和赤苇所在的方向走去。顺手给了木兔一个瓶子。

“我现在没事了，我只是想让自己活动一下。”  
“是、是吗? ”  
“ ... ... 我说，月岛，你还记得、我们把你搬回去你事情，还有在浴室里的事情吗... ... ? ”

赤苇委婉地问了月岛现在最在意的事情。 “我记得“”，虽然就算被这么说了也什么都做不了。  
但是，月岛的回答让他们松了一口气。  
把瓶子也递给赤苇，月岛说。

“对不起，我不太记得昨晚的事... ... ”

太好了! ！ 谢天谢地！ 谢天谢地! ！ ！！

三个人在心中做出了一个胜利的姿势。

“哦，是吗? 不，没关系，我只是问问，谢谢你的饮料。”

三人各自喝着月岛送的瓶装饮料。  
咕噜。 喉咙上下起伏，月岛交给他们的饮料渐渐被吞下。

之后月岛也加入了，训练再开。  
像是练习一样，黑尾正在给月岛提出拦网的建议。

“没错，所以手是这样的——”

咚。  
传来了什么倒下的声音。

"赤苇？！"

木兔的声音传来，黑尾望着赤苇。 只见赤苇跪在了地上。

“怎、怎么了，赤苇? ”

不会是受伤了吧，这么想着的黑尾马上穿过网跑了过来。 但是赤苇只是在压抑什么，也不像哪里很痛。 只有呼吸变得急促起来。  
比起黑尾巴，木兔更加的担心，用力摇晃着赤苇的肩膀。 赤苇的身体微微颤抖。

「怎么了，赤苇! 受伤了吗! ? 哪里疼吗! ? 」  
「 ... ... 不，不... 」  
「血! ? 流血了吗? 」

赤苇微微摇头， 可是也说不出更多的什么了。 就在大家觉得奇怪的时候。

“终于起作用了吗? ”

声音越过网传来。 黑尾和木兔转向声音的方向，看到了眼神比平时更加冷酷的月岛正低头看着他们。  
两人屏住呼吸。

“我本以为，如果放在运动饮料里进行运动，还能更快一点起效呢。”

月岛瞄了一眼赤苇，赤苇肩膀颤抖了一下。  
一直低着头的脸抬了起来。

满脸潮红。  
平时不流露感情的眼神里，浮现了出恐惧。

”刚才问我了呢，‘还记得昨晚发生的事吗‘’什么的? ”

悠闲地穿过网，月岛向三个人走去。

月岛微笑着，用浮现着纯黑色的笑容回答。

”我当然不记得了啊？在你们各自在我的里面中出了两次之后。”

「「「―――――っ！！」」」

这不是，都记得嘛！！  
而且，相当的生气啊! ！

“啊，那个，昨天的事我们也反省了... ... ”  
“反省? 明明一句道歉的话都没说... ... ”  
“心，心里已经非常的抱歉... ... ”  
”在我看来，你们不是已经摆出了胜利的姿势了吗? ”

黑尾和木兔浑身冒出冷汗。想不出任何借口来蒙混这个场面。 也许是最会应对月岛的赤苇，正因为战斗不能的状态而备受怨恨。

为什么在这种时候赤苇会变成这样！

两个个人都在心里说着荒唐的话。 再一次，两个人仔细看了看赤苇。

为什么这时候芦苇会变成这样？  
好像，脸红了吗？  
呼吸也很急促... ... ？  
有点发抖，对吧... ？

好像见过同样的场景一样……

”现在，是肖想后辈的3年生的问题哦。”

月岛强硬地拉着赤苇的身体，跪在地上，用背后的双手抓住赤苇的双臂，拘束住他。 赤苇的身体也不可避免地跪了下来。  
月岛的身高虽然比其中任何人都高，但在力量方面却远远落后。 然而赤苇已经脆弱到可连月岛都可以轻易抓住的地步。  
呼吸依然很急促。

”眼前有一个被身体的热度折磨的后辈，该怎么做呢? ”  
。

呼的一声，月岛对着赤苇的耳朵吹气。

「―-っ！！」

赤苇咬着嘴唇扭动着身体。 只是耳朵被吹了一口气而已。  
月岛用空着的手摸索着赤苇。 手指顺着被汗水浸湿的脖颈，像是沿着没有缝隙的短裤的边缘一样用力抚摸。这时，赤苇正想方设法摆脱月岛的束缚。

“不要，不要，求求你，饶过我，月岛... ”  
“现在正在问3年级的那两位，赤苇桑请你闭嘴。”  
“啊! ! ”

赤苇当然记得。 月岛迷乱的样子。  
对了，平常的他就是现在这样的。 昨晚的他已经失去了自我。 看来自己也被灌了一剂药。 把他逼到那个地步的什么东西也被自己使用了。 这样下去，自己也会变成那样的。

害怕的赤苇泪眼朦胧地抬头看着面前的两个人。

“不、不要! 救救我，木兔桑、黑尾桑！... ... ”

平时一直很冷静的赤苇，正哭着求助... 。

“你、你打算怎么办? ”  
“你打算怎么办? ”

这时黑尾和木兔在想。  
我们必须帮助他。 不，但是。

月岛的恶作剧还在继续，身体被玩弄的赤苇，一边咬着嘴唇忍耐着，但是身体却肉眼可见地有了反应。

如果给他更多的刺激，他的脸会怎么样呢。  
现在正在忍耐的这个声音，真想狠狠地责罚到他忍不住啊... ...  
但是在昨天被那样狠狠玩了的人面前，还不敢动他一根毫毛... ..

“这么说来，有这样的表达方式吧? 是什么来着? ”

月岛的手，在运动衫上轻轻抚摸着红苇大腿内侧。 说话的时候，故意在赤苇的耳边呼吸。

“这样的吧。”

然后，他轻轻地从衣服上温柔地抚摸起赤苇的那根。

“——啊! ! ”

看着因为发出声音而脸红的赤苇的脸庞，月岛微笑着，看着因为在眼前的景色而心跳加速的两人。

“ ... ... 想要享受现成的吗? ”

” ... 我开动了! ! ”  
”喂~! 你这个没节操的! ! ”

哭泣的赤苇，就这么被带进了仓库。

将赤苇横放在垫子上，又脱掉他的运动衫。 把外套脱到手边，用衣摆将赤苇的手绑在了背后。

“等、等一下，我真的很抱歉、所以... ... ”  
“为什么道歉? 是因为打着照顾的名义袭击了我吗?还 是因为刚才佯装不知的事吗? ”  
“我，我全都向你道歉! 所以... ... ”

在身体几乎被暴露的情况下，赤苇哀求着身后的月岛。  
月岛这么微笑着。  
是不是原谅我了？就在赤苇放松警惕的那一刻。

”怎么可能原谅你呢? ”  
”嗯、啊! ? ”

他猛地把刚才拿来的瓶子塞进赤苇嘴里。 倒进去，里面的东西越来越多地钻进了芦苇的嘴里。 下巴被月岛的手按住了。 脸被固定住的赤苇，只能吞下自己口中的恶魔一样的饮料。 喝不完的部分从嘴角溢出来的时候，月岛终于把瓶子从嘴里拿开。

「——! 啊、嗯! 」  
「请不要溢出来，很下流啊。」  
「嗯咕，呜呜! 」

月岛一边用手指摩擦从嘴里流出的液体，一边将手指放入赤苇口中侵犯着口腔。 划过齿列后，轻轻地挠了挠上颚。  
赤苇记得这个。 这种摸法..

「怎么样? 自己的所作所为，被原数奉还的感觉。」  
「啊，唔唔唔... 」

泪水从赤苇的眼睛里流出来。 木兔舔掉了眼泪。

“别哭啊赤苇。现在我们要一起承担责任了。”

这是连带责任嘛！？ 不管怎么想只有我受害太大了吧... ! ！  
赤苇狠狠地瞪向木兔。  
木兔飘忽着将视线移开。

黑尾依旧是那个黑尾，笑嘻嘻地抚摸着赤苇的身体。

“嗯，嗯嗯……! ”  
“呀~，刚开始倒下的时候真的很担心赤苇啊，真的还好没有受伤。”

我的身体，是在担心还是没有，到底是哪一个... ! ！  
这些家伙一个个都是.. ! ！

此时此刻，赤苇暗中发誓。  
不能再这样下去了。

还不是所有的药都被喝了。 再怎么混在吸收性好的运动饮料中，因为已经溶解了所以并没有全部吃下。  
即使已经不再转动的大脑也在思考。 不能用自己的双手在这种情况下。

但是、那两个人动作渐渐也不安分起来，从温柔的手法逐渐转变为激烈的攻击方式。 黑尾巴的手不知何时伸到了胸口，捏住了乳头，揪了起来，轻轻地弹了一下，身体也随之弹跳起来。

“嗯、嗯、——！”

木兔握住赤苇，上下撸动。 突然地捏住了下面的两颗转了起来，另一只手顺着柱体后面的那根筋轻轻抚摸，赤苇的腰便弓了起来。

「 ! ! 唔，唔... 」  
「声音，在忍耐吗? 」

从嘴里拔出手指的月岛几乎没有伸出手，接着用舌头责罚着耳朵。 好像第一次被吹气的时候，就被发现那里是性感带了。  
原本在恶作剧和玩笑中被触碰时也会有很大的反应，但是今天因为药物的原因，更容易产生感觉。 当被月岛用舌头在耳后舔舐时，赤苇不由得扭动了身体。 只要在他耳边轻声细语，他的身体就会惊吓一般颤抖起来。

「赤苇桑，耳朵是弱点吧? 稍微摆弄一下就颤得这么厉害... 」  
「呜……、啊! ! ! 」  
“是嘛，难得这个样子，想让那两个人来舔一舔吗? 我来看着就好。”

这么说着，月岛从背后离开了。 黑尾和木兔的手抓住了快要倒下的赤苇。

”黑尾桑，木兔桑，请只·责罚赤苇桑的耳朵。”  
““诶！! ? ””  
“赤苇桑似乎很喜欢被责罚耳朵啊。所以请你们两个一起、直到赤苇桑满意为止。”

可怕的话语让赤苇感到恐惧。 像刚才那样轻语就能引起身体反应的敏感耳朵，如果被两个人同时责罚的话——。瑟瑟发抖的赤苇颤抖着看着月岛。

“不、不要，这样的... ... ”  
“啊，不满意吗? 那就，直到去之前，都好好责罚你的耳朵吧。那样的话，赤苇桑也会满意的吧? ”  
“ ————！! ”

赤苇睁大了眼睛。 月岛脸上没有笑容。 是认真的。是认真的，要让他们干到自己用耳朵高潮为止。  
如果再这样下去，一定会出丑的。 赤苇改变了寻救的对象。

“不、我不喜欢这样，停、下来，木兔桑... ”  
“对不起啊... ... 我不能违抗月岛... ... ”

说的话听起来很沮丧，但是在我看来你的脸完全是两回事... ! ！赤苇决定再找一个人帮忙。

“黑、黑尾桑也不是认真的吧... ... ? ”  
“没关系，既然要做，就会让你好好爽一爽。”

黑尾轻柔地抚摸着赤苇的头。

一点都不好——！！

“ ... ! 开什么玩笑! 为什么只有我会这样... ! ”  
“放弃吧，赤苇，事情已经发展到这个地步了。”  
“是说这次运气不好也没办法……”

两个人一边随意地说着，一边移动到了容易责罚赤苇耳朵的位置。 把嘴凑到耳边，一起低声说道。

“”直到高潮为止都要加油哦。””  
”唔、！哇! ! ”

耳朵开始被啧啧作响的舔了起来。 两只手绕到下巴和脸颊上，好像要固定住自己的脸一样。 右耳被木兔责备着。 甜蜜地咬住耳缘，又贪婪地吞下，沿着耳廓留下亮晶晶的水渍，这样的动作不断重复着。

“呼、呜、呜呜呜... ... ”

左边是黑尾。舌尖从耳后划过，然后顺势进入到耳朵里面吮吸着。 洞口附近用灵活的舌尖绕了一圈，从背部到头部都充满了过电一样的快感。

“呜... ... 呜，呜! ! ”

赤苇“噗”一声合上双腿，试图掩盖已经起来的那部分。 看到这一情景的月岛再次向责罚着耳朵的两人下达了指示。

“赤苇桑的腿合上了呢，请好好地按住啊。”  
““明白——””  
“呵呵，你的身体比刚才反应更大了呢，对吧，赤苇桑? ”  
“别，开玩……可恶……”  
“很好嘛，一副不甘心的表情。嘛、然而还是什么都做不了的赤苇桑，只能这样被随意玩弄呢。”  
“呜呜呜... ...快、快停下…… 够了，够了... ... ”

连腿也不能合上。 唯一的抵抗失败了。 两旁的而人的责备并没有停止。 用言语责备自己的不只是月岛。 那两个人当然也会说些下流的话。

“赤苇，光是你的耳朵就让你变得这么大，好下流哦—— ”  
“唔、烦，烦死了，是谁的错... ”  
“是我们的错，但是感觉到忍不住的是明明是赤苇吧? ”  
“这... ... 这样... ... 这种... ... ”

怎么可能忍受得了啊。

不发出声音，已经是赤苇最后残存的骄傲了。 绝对会忍下来的、忍给你看。 有点不服输的赤苇是这么想的。  
当然、两个人理解相当理解他的性格。 如果打着一定要忍耐的算盘的话，只要给他一种超越这一点的快感即可。  
唇边勾起了微笑的弧线。

两人同时吸吮着赤苇的耳朵，发出啧啧的声音。 

咿呜呜呜、——! ！

“啊啊啊啊啊! ! ? ”

眼前一片火花。 耳朵被紧紧地吮吸，一会儿分开，一会儿又从另一个角度吸上去。 赤苇已经没有余裕抑制住声音了。

「啊啊啊啊! 呀，呀，呀，呀，不要，不要! ! 」  
「咦，不用忍声音吗? 」  
「呜啊，呀... 啊，呀啊啊啊啊啊啊啊! ! 」

受到月岛的煽动，想尽一切办法再忍耐一次，但最终还是没能如愿。 即使是喘气的瞬间也是被甜蜜的，被热烈的气息吹拂，一刻也逃不出快感。 吮吸的时机被故意错开了。 其中一只吸气的时候，其中一只一定会舔舐上来。 当然也有两边都被口腔捕捉到的时候。

「唔啊啊... 已经、不、不要! ! 啊啊啊、不行... ! ! 」

身体确实变得昂扬起来。 令人害怕的时刻即将来临。  
“哈、哈”地喘着、赤苇睁大了眼睛。 不要、不行。 只用耳朵什么的。

”不，不，不、啊啊啊啊啊啊！！ ”

赤苇猛地摇晃了一下。 白浊的液体从失去力气的赤苇的顶端汩汩而出。  
尽管如此，两旁的人还是不停地责备着自己的耳朵。

“啊，啊啊! ! 不，已、去！ ! 已经去了! ! ”  
“嗯~ 但是没有人说过去了就结束的话哦? ”  
“只是只·对耳朵的责罚结束了哦~”  
「 ~ ! ! 不要，不要，啊啊啊唔! ! ! 」

耳朵的刺激没有停止，木兔和黑尾各自刺激着别的地方。  
不用说责备乳头，就连刚才溅射出来的蜜汁也不断地被抚摸着。  
到底 哪只手。 完全没有去想这些事情。 如果乳头被捏得甜蜜地爱抚，连自己的前端也被捏住的话。  
已经不能再想别的事情了。

「呜，啊啊啊! 咿! 呀，啊唔啊啊啊! ! 」

没有尽头。 身体的痉挛停不下来。 脑袋里好像有什么东西在噼啪作响。 泪流满面。 随着唾液的流淌，赤苇继续大声叫喊。  
精液慢吞吞地从前端溢了出来。

“唔啊! ! 啊啊啊啊! 咿，啊，啊啊啊! 呜呜! 不，不要，啊啊啊啊啊啊啊! ! ! ”

就好像一直在无法停止地高潮一样。快感在无限地被拉长。  
停手，谁来阻止这种快感。

看到赤苇全身抽搐不停，两人终于停下了手。

「哎呀，糟糕了。」  
「呀 ~ 一边哭一边喘息的赤苇的破坏力真是有够强... 」  
「呼、啊、啊... 」

对赤苇的刺激终于结束了，但还是被难以接受的快感余韵震颤了身体。 月岛注视着他颤抖着上下抖动着胸膛的样子。 对于充满悲壮感的他，月岛并没有理由留情。

”现在，请决定从哪个开始进去哦。”  
”啊，诶，做到插进去的这样子吗... ? ”  
“这不是当然的吗? 反正里面也该开始发痒了，如果进不去的话，那就太残酷了。”  
“这样子啊... ... ”

两人盯着赤苇。 赤苇意识好像还没恢复过来。  
于是，尽管有些失礼地判断着他没事，木兔和黑尾在赤苇的头顶上对话。

“赤苇又有被插进去过吗... ... 他个子很高，应该没有吧... ... ”  
“不，这家伙，如果他进了男校，一定是被做的那一个吧，大概。”  
”呃，那已经做过了吗…… ”  
”随便说着别人这么失礼的话... ”  
““！！””

赤苇瞪着头顶上说话的两个人。 但依旧呼吸急促。

“没有，被插进去的事情... ”  
““ 也、也是呢。””  
“但是，反正要有第一个人... ”

瞥了一眼木兔。 木兔仿佛被氤氲着热气的眼睛囚禁着。

「如果是木兔桑，就可以... 」  
「赤苇——！！！ 」

木兔紧紧抱住赤苇。 此时，赤苇用着只有木兔才能听见的声音低语着。  
听到他说的，木兔疑惑地望着赤苇。

”好吗? 那样会更有趣吧? ”  
”也许吧... ”  
”在说什么? ”

月岛对此表示怀疑，并向木兔提出了问题。赤苇马上回答。

“我说请、请把手解开。”  
“……。”  
“因为，我也想和木兔桑好好做的。对吧? 反正是被做的那方，也没什么关系吧。”

月岛看见赤苇，脸颊轻轻贴着木兔。 木兔紧紧地抱着红苇，就算不捆住手也逃不掉吧 。也不会逃走吧，月岛想。

” ... 算了，没关系。帮他解开吧，黑尾桑。”  
”好的~”

黑尾松开了手臂的束缚。 确认自己的手可以活动，吃苇伸手去勾住黑尾巴的脖子，亲了一下。

「嗯... 谢谢，黑尾桑。」

然后就这样在黑尾耳边低语着什么。  
听到这话，黑尾稍微睁开了眼睛，但马上又恢复了平时的表情。

“ ... ... 你真是个坏孩子呢，赤苇。”  
“我会当做夸奖哦? ”

两人都笑了。  
木兔伸手向赤苇的私密处摸去。

“手指伸进去了哦赤苇。”

木兔“噗”地伸进手指，赤苇长长吐出一口气。  
赤苇已经放弃了这个时候的抵抗了。 因为他觉得在压倒性不利的情况下反抗只会把自己逼到绝路。  
但是，同时赤苇也没有放弃。

选择木兔的原因，是因为我知道木兔一定会拥抱自己。  
当然我一点也不希望他们真的插进去。  
在无法伸手的那个时候，要想创造脸部和脸部自然接近的状况，只有这样概率才会最高。

想解开手臂，对月岛这样说的当然是谎言。 对木兔说的更是另一回事。 但是应该不会不自然。  
他觉得自己已经向月岛证明，自己的理智不存在了。

此后，月岛是自己担任解除手臂束缚的角色，还是交给木兔或黑尾，这都是一场赌博。

如果可以的话，最好让黑尾解开，但是如果不是月岛的话，两个都可以。 虽然目前看来是最好的结果。

“啊，啊，木兔，那里... ”  
“这里? ”  
“啊，嗯，那里，好舒服... ”

看着两人交流的样子，月岛不知为何显得有些无聊。  
说实话，他还以为赤苇会抵抗一下，直到最后都会留有理性呢。  
之所以往赤苇的瓶子里下药，除了因为第一个进入自己的是赤苇以外，没有别的理由了。 尽管如此，看起来还是自尊心很高的他，竟然这么轻易地就沦陷了，实在是太无聊了。  
自己也是那副样子乱成一团吗。 他蹲在地上，呆呆地望着。

“你看起来很无聊，是吗，月岛君~? ”  
“ ! ? ”

突然被黑尾从后面抱住了。 不知什么时候，如此想着的时候回头一看，视线里出现的东西让月岛不禁打了一个冷战。

那个瓶子——！！

他往后退了退，然而黑尾巴的手紧紧抓住自己的身体。  
他的上半身倒了下去，双手被整齐的握在头顶。  
黑尾压在身上，动弹不得。

”都这样了不如我们一起来玩吧，好吗? ”

他笑眯眯地把自己准备好的东西拿近。  
要被塞进嘴里了！ 这样想着，嘴巴紧闭，侧过脸去。

但是没有任何接下来的动作。 不可思议地向前看的那一刻。

黑尾巴捂住了他的脸，狠狠地亲了下去。 然后，他强行用手掐住月岛的下颚，被迫张开了嘴巴。

“嗯，咕! ! ? ”

放、放到嘴里了——？! ！  
黑尾往自己嘴里倒了些饮料，喂给了月岛。 从上面无情地不断涌进口腔里。  
“啵”地，嘴巴离开了。 月岛因突然吞入液体而呛着，却又就接着被对着瓶子喂了进去。

“咳咳! 咳咳，呜咕! ! ? ”

瓶子里还剩下很多。 也许比赤苇喝的还多。 与第一次服用相比，剩下的药还没有溶化，所以现在服用说不定会更浓， 月岛这么想着。  
无法呼吸的痛苦让他泪流满面。

「呜、呜! ! ! ! 」  
「哈哈，很痛苦吗? 但是抱歉哦。这是那家伙的提议。」

放下空瓶子，黑尾伸手指向某个地方。 月岛满脸浮现出绝望地，向指尖看去。

指尖指向的方向是，眼里散发着奇异光芒的赤苇。

“唔 ! ? ”

月岛屏住呼吸。

骗、骗人的吧？因为、刚才不是已经主动要求木兔桑了吗。  
应该已经没有理性了才对——。

赤苇慢慢地走到月岛身边。 月岛的视线无法从他身上移开。

糟糕，糟糕。 得离开这里。 但是，是怎么做到的？

与此同时，赤苇已经来到了月岛的身边。 抬起月岛的上半身，赤苇亲吻月岛。  
月岛亲身体会着， 这个吻的可怕之处。 不管是什么样的对方，都能让人更加兴致盎然的吻。

“嗯... ... 哼，呼、嗯嗯... ... ”

舌头被甜蜜地吸住，直到大脑都都开始麻木。 心跳好快。 和昨天一样的感觉，月岛意识到药物正在自己的身体里流动。 接吻越来越激烈。 呼吸变得困难。

长长的一吻之后，赤苇舔着舌头看着月岛。

“原数奉还什么的，做好了觉悟了呢，月岛?。”

就在他惊慌失措的时候，月岛的上衣被褪到手腕。 就这样用衣摆把手系了起来。  
木兔和黑尾也在旁边。

好奇怪、直到刚才，明明还是自己占优势的。

“啊... ... 啊... ... ”

三个人的目光投向了月岛。

「对我们来说，算是好好地反抗了吧? 」  
「但果然还是太甜了啊! 」

木兔和黑尾巴笑嘻嘻地说出这句话，虽然听上去是在笑着，眼睛却没有笑意。 赤苇用指尖划过月岛的嘴唇。

“现在是惩罚的时间了。”

情况急转直下。

“嗯嗯—— ! 哼! 嗯嗯嗯嗯! ! !  
”“哦——又要去了吧? ”  
“这不是已经完全掌握干高潮了吗? ”  
“可以不断高潮什么的，很方便吧。看，再来一次怎么样? ”  
“咕咕! ! ? 嗯嗯! ! ”

双手被绑着这一事实，比昨天更加不利于月岛。 如果被绑在背后，就很难站起来。 一度想向外面求救，结果被毛巾堵住了嘴。  
除了无法呼救之外，喘息的声音被毛巾吸收了，气息更加热烈。 而且呼吸格外困难。  
如果只是这样倒也罢了，已经被橡皮筋捆住了根部，完全不能射精了。

即使释放不出来，也会一直受到3人的责罚。就这样一直无法释放，一遍又一遍地，已经不知道去过几次高潮了，已经数不清了。 只要被手指轻轻抚摸，就会忍不住浑身发抖。

「咕唔、! ! ! 」  
「哦，喜欢这个吗? 」  
「嗯、！嗯唔、呜! ! 呜呜呜呜呜! ! 」

震颤着摇头，然而谁也没有停下来的意思。 三人愉快地用手指弹拨着。

“咿! 呜呜呜呜呜呜呜呜! ! ”  
“哦又要去了了? ”  
“哈哈哈，月岛的这个，抖得很厉害哦? ”

赤苇在空隙中轻轻拂过溢出的蜜液。 即使是如此微不足道的刺激，月岛也能敏锐地感受到。赤苇凑到了背对着的月岛的耳边。

“已经想射了吗？ ”

被在耳边这样说了。月岛马上点了点头。  
再也忍不了了。 想要快点出来。 大脑已经都快烧光了。

“那、差不多该帮你取下来了呢。”

啊啊，终于、终于可以释放了。  
赤苇把手放在了系在月岛身上的橡皮筋上。  
看着用充满情欲的眼神注视着他的月岛，赤苇露出了愉快的笑容。

「骗你的哦。」  
「呜呜呜呜呜! ! ! ! 」

赤苇紧紧地握住了那根撸动着。 正因为一瞬间对解放充满了期待，所以现在的刺激比以往都要强烈。

明明以为可以去了! ！  
啊啊啊啊不行、快要疯了 ！！！！

睁大的眼睛里充满了泪水。 黑尾和木兔一边舔着，一边把一根手指伸进月岛的体内。

“对两根手指很有余裕了嘛—— ”  
“嘛昨天可是好好地搞了一通呢。那么敏感的地方在哪里呢~? ”

两人的手指随意地在里面搅动着。 刚刚被深深地塞进去，就又在入口附近被甜蜜地划了一下。 然后把手指一根一根地伸进月岛内部，交替进行活塞运动。

“嗯嗯! ! 呜呜呜呜! ! ”  
“哈哈，腿都痉挛了呢。这么舒服吗，月岛? ”

“咻”，黑尾一边吻着耳朵一边问着。 明明知道已经无法回答了。

“前辈在问话哦，要好好回答~”  
“嗯咕! ! ! ”

看到这个情景，赤苇紧紧地抓住了那根的前端。 月岛马上颤抖着点头。

“呵呵，真是好孩子。”

回答后似乎感到满足，这次温柔地用手指腹部摩擦前端，3人在额头上亲吻。

就是这样。 从刚才开始就这样了。

只要月岛表现出一丝反抗的态度，就会受到彻底的责弄。 然后在觉得已经不行了的时候，突然又变得温柔起来。  
重复的蜜糖与鞭子。 月岛脑海已经深深的刻下了蜜糖的甘美。

“嗯嗯... 嗯，呼... ”  
“已经一团糟了呢，月岛的脸。”  
“怎么样，还要继续吗? ”  
“总之，前戏这样就够了吧? ... ... 随便你怎么说，反正我的里面也很痒，所以希望你快点儿让我插进去。”  
“啊... ... 我家的赤苇被吓坏了... ... ”  
“真的被摆了一道呢，现在已经没有办法了，好好享受胜利吧。”

在这段时间里，没有人的手停下来。 赤苇终于把捂住月岛嘴的毛巾拿开了。

“哈哈，啊啊! 啊啊啊... ”  
“月岛，怎么样? 已经想射了吗? ”  
“啊，呜，想去、已经想去了、! ! ”

一边用指甲轻轻挠着前端的凹陷，一边问道。 三人低头看着边哭边说出祈求的月岛。

“那么，你知道该说什么，对吧? 头脑很聪明的月岛君。”  
“啊，啊? 不，不，那、那样的... ... ”

月岛感到困惑。 该说什么？ 从来没有人教过这些东西。  
虽然一脸困惑地抬头看着他们，但是他们都在等待月岛的一句话。 没有一艘可以在浪潮中伸出援手的船。  
月岛结结巴巴地说着，一度停止的手部动作又开始了。

“呜啊! ? 啊啊啊! 呀! ”  
“不快点说的话，就会一直做到月岛爽到飞哦。”  
“啊，啊，我说! 啊! 我说，住手! ”

终于停手了。 月岛为了说话稍微调整一下呼吸。 该说什么？  
不知道。 但再忍受下去就更不可能了。  
就在这时，印刻效应出现了。 想想他们对我温柔的那一刻是什么时候。  
当叛逆的态度消失时。 当自己坦诚的时候。 当对被基于快感感到高兴时。

是的。 要说让他们高兴的话。 坦率地表达自己的感情吧。  
月岛的口中颤抖着编织着话语。

“唔，唔、！你们可以随意处置我... ... 插进来，责罚我，什么、都可以... ... 求求你们，让我去吧... ...”。 不要再欺负我了... ... 已经、忍不了了... ... ”

断断续续地流下了眼泪，抬头看着他们说道。 一瞬间的僵硬之后，所有人都面面相觑。

“真的说出来了呢。”  
“不如说这边才忍不了了呢。”  
“听从后辈的愿望也会前辈的义务嘛！”

结束严肃的对话，三个人再次看着月岛。 吓了一跳，月岛害怕的颤抖起来。

也许这样还是不行。 也许一直都不会让我去了。

颤抖着看着三个人，每个人都在月岛的脸上落下了一个吻。

“好好地忍住了呢、太了不起了。”  
“刚才的愿望，也太可爱了吧! ”  
“对做得好的月岛，得要给予奖励呢? ”

甜蜜的甜言蜜语渐渐渗入自己。  
这样的甜美也能品尝的吗？  
月岛的脑海里隐约传来警告的声音，但他的思绪还是融化在了三人那不容置疑的口吻中。

从那以后，姑且还是松开了橡皮筋让他去了一次。 实际上，因为在去的时候也一直被玩弄着，身体的各个部位都被责罚，所以是很长很长的一次。  
吐出足够的量之后，回过神来的时候，发现黑尾进入了自己。

什么时候，这样想着、旁边却展开了激烈的攻防战。

“这不是很好吗! ! 实际上一开始就说了我可以的! ! ”  
“这是基于当时判断的说法而已，并不是想要木兔桑真的进来——！”  
「因为刚才你说里面也痒痒的! ! 」  
「虽然说了，不过请考虑一下尺寸哦。怎么想都不是为木兔桑的初心者准备的吧。」  
“那又怎么样! ? 难道只有黑尾才可以! ? 真是不可原谅! 不管了要进去了! ! ”  
“啊! ? 等一下，真的住手... ... ”

赤苇扭动着想要逃开，却被木兔强行压住。  
就这样把身体翻了个底朝天，赤苇反方向压在了月岛身上。 就像是跨过月岛四肢着地的样子。

“那赤苇的处女，我要好好享用了! ! ”  
“喂，等、笨蛋，那种东西进去，啊呜呜呜呜! ! ”

月岛的上面覆着赤苇。 黑尾在第一次见到这样的场景的冲击下、轻轻地抚摸着赤苇湿润了的脸庞。

”哦—哦——，超可爱的脸呢，最后还是被插进去了呢。”  
”哈、哈、好过分... 为什么会这样... ”

这么说着，赤苇一下子把眼前月岛的东西含进了嘴里。

“咦! ? 啊，赤苇桑，在、干什么... ... ”  
“在舔哦。”

这个光看就知道! ！ 正要这么说的时候，一直停止动作的黑尾开始动了。

“啊，啊! 啊，不要动... ... ”  
“明明很喜欢的吧? ”  
“唔... ...！ ”  
“喂，月岛，也舔舔赤苇吧。”  
“啊! ? ”  
“哦——这样就好。好不容易被服侍了，要好好地还礼啊? ”

对于这个突如其来的提议，月岛本人并不是很感兴趣。  
昨晚虽然也被玩弄了一番，但最后还是在浴缸里，至少没有清醒时的口淫记忆。

舔赤苇的那根... ？  
如果可以的话，一辈子都不想做这种事。

话虽如此，但既然自己说了三个人可以随心所欲，那么说了就只能乖乖听话。 毫无疑问，如果月岛拒绝，他们肯定会再次惩罚。  
嘴被堵住，无法抗议，双手被压制，无法抵抗，再加上永远积累快感。  
虽然已经解放了，但是如果经历了那么多次头脑一片空白的瞬间，甚至连被黑尾进入的事情都不知道的话，一定会无法忍受。

月岛决定轻轻地舔一下眼前的赤苇。

“嗯... ... ”

理所当然的，即使是恭维也不是什么好吃的东西。 不过，他知道周围的前辈恐怕不会就此满足。 一狠心将把赤苇的那根放进嘴里。

”嗯，嗯... ”  
”哦哦——好好地在做着69呢——”  
”好厉害的场景... ”

木兔和黑尾巴从上面俯视着。 这样彼此互相舔舐对方那根的场景，也太色情了吧。

“嗯，嗯... ... 嗯嗯... ... ”  
“嗯嗯... ... 嗯，”  
“ ... ... 黑尾，我想一直看着这个的心情和想快点行动的心情正在相互斗争... ... ”  
“真是奇遇，我现在也是这么想的。”

就那样插在里面停止动作的两个人，一边摸着身下人的腰，一边说。 随便1稍微刺激一下，就会抽搐一下，二人享受这样有趣反应着的身体。

”嗯! 嗯... ”  
” 不、唔! ”  
““看看这个动就好了吧！！！ ””

最后，他们做出了最有利于自己的决定。  
既然决定了，就没有必要放过的余地了。 二人随心所欲地摆动着腰部。

“月岛最喜欢的地方是这里? ”  
“、啊啊啊! ! 啊、那、那里……! ”  
“哈哈一缩一缩的... ... ! 真是坦率的身体。”

在不断地刺激下，已经没有余裕舔舐赤苇了。 看到月岛松开嘴巴喘气的样子，赤苇抓着月岛的那根尽情地吮吸起来。

“咿————、！！！”  
「 ... 喂，从刚才开始就嘴巴就停下了呢。」  
「啊，啊，对不起... 」  
「不好好舔的话，还会让你忍耐的哦? 」  
「 ! ! 不要，我会做，我会好好做的，所以、! ! 」  
”那么，好好加油哦。”  
”是、是的，嗯呜... ”

月岛的身体一颤一颤地跳了起来。 看到他拼命不肯松开嘴巴的样子，赤苇露出满意的笑容。 但是... ..

“哼! ! ? ”

突然，木兔不知顶中了他什么地方，他的身体顿时受到冲击。 快感一下子涌了上来，仿佛被刺激的地方和脑袋连在了一起控制不住了。  
赤苇很快就意识到那里是要害。

糟糕，那里一次又一次地被刺激的话。

因为看到昨天木兔那种责罚方式，害怕它的赤苇一直不让人发现自己的要害。  
然而，尽管他试图隐藏起来，但还是敌不过木兔的野性嗅觉。 木兔不知是有意识还是没有，总能准确地刺激到那里。  
先溃败的是赤苇。

「嗯，嗯，嗯... ! ! 我，我，我，那里不行... ! ! ! 」  
「啊，哪里? 这里? 」  
「啊啊啊啊啊! ! 不行，不行、! 」

为了找到更好的地方，木兔调整了赤苇的腰部。 “咕”地、那部分被压到了精确的位置上，赤苇呼吸停滞、扭动了一下。

「呜呜呜! 呀，啊啊啊! ! 」  
「喂喂，这次是赤苇的嘴巴停住了哦 ~ ? 」  
「呜，吵、吵死了... 」

黑尾揶揄着看向赤苇的时候，后面的木兔，提出了可怕的建议。

”啊，呐呐，我们来比赛谁先高潮吧！ ”  
““哈! ? ””  
“好主意! 谁先去的一方来玩惩罚游戏吧。”  
”我喜欢这个! 我们来玩惩罚游戏吧! ”  
“那么，就被插进去的同时，高潮禁止十分钟吧! ”  
“不，如果你把它放在后面，被插的同时、三明治play，怎么样? ”  
““... 干脆两个都要! ! ””

木兔和黑尾巴愉快地互相击掌。  
就这样，在赤苇和月岛未经允许的情况下，从现在开始先去的那个要进行10分钟的忍耐和前后插入，这么决定了。

对随意开始的游戏迅速做出回应的竟然是月岛。  
他知道忍耐的痛苦和过度快感的痛苦。 虽说今天这个也很糟糕但不像昨天那么厉害。 在自己身上找到胜机的他，来到这里，成功地从赤苇手中夺走了领先优势。

惊慌失措的反而是赤苇。  
因为，到目前为止一直拒绝说话的月岛突然提高了自己深喉的水平。  
今天是赤苇第一次被进入，也不知道如何控制快感。 在这一点上，赤苇远比月岛陌生。

「呀，骗人，骗人，啊啊啊啊啊啊! ! 」  
「唔，呀，咕，呜呜! ! 」  
「呀，呀，啊啊! ! 等，等等! ! 」

在这样的时候、三年级的两个人还是没有停止动作。 从入口一口气将腰部推向深处，把里面蹂躏得干干净净，任何一个敏感点都不会放过。 虽然能够给予刺激的双方的头脑都已经迸发出了火花，但双方都没有认输。

「嗯嗯! ! 嗯嗯! ! 」  
「咕咕! ! 呜呜! ! 呜呜! 」

不可以输、这样想着的赤苇试图用自由的双手刺激月岛。  
但是看到这一切的木兔抓住了赤苇的双手，把它拉到身后。  
因为被拉开了，赤苇就从月岛的那根上松了口。 与此同时，赤苇在单方面的快感中挣扎。

“用手是作弊的哦，赤苇! ”  
“啊，啊，啊! 这，这样的话... ... ”

自己、会变成了被惩罚的那一方。

这时，赤苇转过头，想看看身后的木兔。  
然而并没有捕捉到他，却不知为什么，有一瞬间看到了月岛。

然后看到了。  
他那张嘲笑着自己的脸。

这家伙，还在笑——！！

之后，就像刚才对月岛那样，赤苇的那根被强硬地吮吸着。

“! ! ! 啊啊! ! 不，不... ! ! !”

赤苇震颤着头。  
即使这样，快感也无法消失。

“咿，啊，啊，啊... 啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊! ! ! ”

“啊！！”赤苇的身体痉挛起来。 月岛的嘴边沾上了没有咽下去的赤苇的精液。 木兔用手指抓起来，送到了赤苇的嘴边。

“嗯... 咕... ! ! ”

泪眼婆娑地瞪了回去，但即使瞪着，结果也不会改变。

”啊啊，先去了呢~赤苇。”  
”意外地很容易呢... 按照说好的、”

拿起木兔刚才用过的橡皮筋，黑尾从月岛里面拔了出来。  
赤苇的身体被横放在地上，月岛的身体被放在赤苇上面。  
一副乐于帮助的样子，月岛看着赤苇说道:

“该到惩罚游戏了唷? ”

那已经是、蠢蠢欲动的表情了。

「啊啊啊! ! 啊，啊! 不行! 也，不行! 呜啊啊! ! 」  
「啊，啊，嗯，哈哈，下面已经又站起来啊? 」  
「十分钟还没到呢~ 赤苇。」  
“骗人，骗人! ! ”  
「来，也好好舔舔我的。」  
「嗯嗯嗯唔唔... ! ! 」

赤苇从根部被橡皮筋绑了起来，变成了几乎不能从生殖器发泄出来哪怕一点点的状态。  
刚开始以为只要忍耐10分钟，但总觉得时间太长了。然后赤苇就意识到了。  
他们不会真的计时。 10分钟只是名义上的时间限制，是为了让自己忍耐到他们心满意足位置。  
后面被黑尾进入了，自己的则是被月岛的小穴吞了进去。 嘴里还有木兔的那根。 落入无处可逃的快感地狱的赤苇，已经不知道该如何从那里逃出来了。

「嗯，嗯呜呜呜! ! 啊，哈哈! 呜呜呜呜呜! ! 」  
「啊，唔，赤苇桑的，那根一直在一颤一颤的呢... ? 好可爱。」

月岛含着赤苇凄凉地颤抖着的东西说道。 虽然嘴上这么说，但他从来没想过要温柔一点。  
反而希望他能更加痛苦吧。  
从他嘴里夺走他努力的喘息。

「嗯嗯，呜，呜呜... ... 」  
「真可怜... ... 差不多该去了吧? 」  
「嗯，啊、想去、想去、! ! 已经，让我射、请... ... 」

3人看着眼泪汪汪地恳求着的赤苇的模样，嘴角露出了笑容。 月岛把嘴凑近赤苇耳边，残酷地低语。

“没关系的，不射出来也可以去的哦。”  
“ ————! ! ”

不会吧，是说干……的。

“不! ! 不行! ! 救命... ... ”

赤苇判断着最有可能帮助自己的人、于是看向木兔。  
此时满脑子都是逃跑的赤苇，缺乏对自己的客观看法。  
用湿润的眼睛向上看着对方。 仿佛还在害怕着未知的快感的样子。 平时无气力的人，为被给予的刺激而痛苦的样子。

所有的一切都只能成为煽动对方的景色。

“ ... 你在色诱我吗? ”  
“啊! ! ... ? ”

一边忍受着身后的刺激，赤苇歪着头。

在那一瞬间，木兔的理智彻底崩溃了。 蹲下来，从后面抱住赤苇的身体，狠狠咬住他的耳朵。

“咿——! ? ”  
“没关系! 放心好了! 因为有我在! ! ”  
“不，不知道，在说什么、啊啊啊啊! ! ”

甚至增加了对乳头的爱抚。 本来是想寻求帮助的，但不知为何却陷入了更加糟糕的困境。  
黑尾巴从后面责备着小穴。 一阵猛烈的撞击，直接进入到了最里面的花心、一阵猛烈的冲动搅动了他的身体。 于是，在赤苇弓起腰的时候拔出来，等腰再次落下的时候，一下子就被推到了深处。

“啊，啊，啊，嗯嗯嗯，哈，呜啊啊啊啊啊啊! ! ”  
“赤苇喜欢一下子插进去的吗? 多给你点哦? ”  
“呜啊! ! 啊啊啊啊! ! 不行，不行，啊啊啊啊啊啊啊! ! ! ”

月岛的小穴也故意一样，狠狠缩紧了。 他已经被解开了双手的束缚，有时候他会用手把着赤苇的那根，缓缓的拉出来，只留前端留在小穴里。 然后他又坐了下来，赤苇已经爽到快要融化了。

「啊，呜呜呜... ... 哈，啊! 呀，呼啊啊啊啊... ... 」  
「啊哈... ... 慢慢地，被拔出来的话，受不了啊... ... ? 」  
“嗯、嗯嗯... ... 那、那个、那个、呜啊啊啊... ... ”

就连耳朵里的刺激也增加了。 当然，来自乳头的刺激也没有改变，但是没有什么比被玩弄自己感觉最好性感带更痛苦了。  
木兔也知道这一点，就这样把赤苇逼上绝路。 只是不断重复着刚才让自己舒服过头的，对耳朵的责罚。身体不情愿地痉挛起来。

「啊，啊啊啊! 不要，呜啊! 耳朵，不要，不要... ! ! 」  
「你喜欢，对吧? 还会给你吸更多的。」  
“咿、咿咿——! ! 不、! 不行! 已经不行了！! ”

就是那个时候。 赤苇感觉到身体的内芯好像都在颤抖。

什么要来了。

想起来月岛当时也是这么说的。

就是这个。 就是这个样子的。 自己也将面临那一刻。  
这个真的很不妙。真的、 因为他知道，如果这样下去，自己会感到比平时多出数倍的、更强烈的快感。 也知道在那之后全身会变得异常敏感。

更知道这之后他们绝不会手下留情的。

“ 咿，啊，不、不要，! 唔啊啊啊，饶过我——、! ”  
“这个、一开始也有听到呢。”  
“很——想去吧？不要客气哦。”  
”我会好好欣赏赤苇第一次的干高潮的！! ”

睁大眼睛，停不下来的的快感袭击着赤苇， 身体一下子绷紧了。

月岛身体前倾，把脸贴近没有木兔说话的那只耳朵。

仿佛隐约远处传来有人带着笑意的声音。

”痛苦的去死吧。”

猛地，里面被狠狠地想深处顶在那个位置，两只耳朵被一刻不离的紧密舔舐。  
逃不开，逃不开——

「嗯啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊——! ! ! ! ! 」

赤苇的身体摇晃着。 结束了长时间的痉挛，哈、哈地呼吸着，用朦胧的眼神注视着什么地方。  
已经不知道在看什么了，也许什么都看不见了。

”唔、里面，很不妙... ”  
”在干高潮的时候里面超极棒的对吧~”  
”现在，要来第二回合吗? ”  
” ————-! ? ”

休息的时候，再次开始包裹着赤苇的那根开始动作。 当然，一直还没有射出精液的赤苇还没有软下去啊。

“我这边、也请好好地满足哦……? ”  
“不知为何月岛好像也兴奋起来了啊…… ”  
“到了这个地步，很开心，我赢了，对吧? ”  
“我不会说的... ... 好吧，你说得对，那我们就动作快一点、”  
“啊呜! ! 不行，啊啊啊啊! 呜，呜啊啊啊! 什么，这个，啊啊啊啊啊! ! ! ! ”

赤苇震颤着脑袋、这副身体比以往任何时候都更有感觉。 自身已经没有办法释放了。 但还是去了。 只是，无法释放的快感层出不穷。  
快感堆积着、想要释放、想要解脱、已经承受不住、这种看不见的快感的出口会在哪里呢——

啾地、被亲了一下。 眼前已经模糊不清了。  
仿佛要快要融化一般的吻。 舌头被缠住，呼吸变得困难，这么想着的一瞬嘴巴就被松开了，舌头又被对方吞进了嘴里。

啊啊，是吗，这是教给他的那个——。

看到自己映入蜂蜜色的眼睛后，赤苇放弃了意识。


End file.
